Diamonds and Pickaxes!
by Gamerwhogames
Summary: (Jestra) When Jesse and Petra get separated from their friends during a mining trip, they decide to do some ore-hunting to pass the time. While mining, Petra realizes that she has something else on her mind, something she's been thinking about since the Witherstorm. Something Jesse-related. (one-shot)


**Author's Note:**

 **Heya, everyone! It's me, the Gamerwhogames, and I'd like to present to you "Diamonds", a short Jestra oneshot! Remember, if you don't like, don't read. Well, hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

* * *

"I didn't realize how easy it'd be to get lost." Jesse said to himself as he and Petra searched around the dark, cool tunnel. Petra held her bright, hot torch as she tried to find a way out of the grey-walled cave.

"Maybe we should've left some more torches behind us." She said to Jesse as she peered into the darkness where the light wouldn't touch.

They realized they had been separated from their friends Lukas, Olivia and Axel when they couldn't hear as much talking as they had when they first set out for their mining trip. At first, they both thought it was just everyone going back to mining his own business (Eh? Eeeh?), but when they decided to look at their friends, no one was there.

"You think the others will be okay?" Jesse asked as he squinted at the bright torch. Petra nodded at him, going to another side of the narrow closure and wedged the torch between a some rocks.

"Of course they'll be fine. They're probably looking for us, though." She said, looking at Jesse with her black eyes.

"Yeah," Jesse frowned, staring nervously at another end of the poorly-lit cave.

"Why don't we do some mining, then?" She asked, trying to get his mind off of his missing friends. She saw that he looked nervous, and she didn't blame him. She was nervous, too!

She grabbed one of their stone pickaxes and handed it to Jesse. "If they're looking for us, we should stay in the same place." She explained as he took the pick from her.

"Alright, then. Maybe when they find us we will have found something interesting." He said. Petra smiled when he turned around and hacked away at some stone. She took her pickaxe and started mining as well, coming across some iron ore right at the start.

They mined in silence for about ten minutes, their picks smashing loudly against stone and various ores. While Petra stayed on her level, casually picking at coal and iron, Jesse decided to go down into the walls, closer and closer to bedrock in search of more valuable ores.

"Petra!" He suddenly shouted. Petra spun around at the sound of his small voice in her head. "Petra!" He called again. Was she hearing things?

She looked at the small hole in the wall behind her, seeing that it lead down into the world. So he'd dug another tunnel? She quickly realized that the small "ghost voice" was actually his voice echoing off the walls.

"What is it?!" She shouted into the cave as she rushed down it. When she got to the bottom, she saw a few lava pits that were sealed off with cobble and Jesse was standing at the bottom of his tunnel, staring at a wall. She rushed up beside him with slight worry on her face.

"Jesse, what's… oh, wow!" She said, staring at the diamond-ore that Jesse managed to find. "A diamond." She said as Jesse walked closer to it. He lifted his pickaxe and brought it down sharply on the ore, slightly damaging it before he did it again. After he gave the ore a few more hard blows, the block shattered and left nothing behind.

Petra felt a rock sink into her stomach as she and Jesse goggled at the gap where the diamond ore was. She heard Jesse croak in surprise as he looked around for the diamond. When he turned around, she gasped and facepalmed at him.

"What? What's wrong?" Jesse asked before he noticed his pickaxe. His _stone_ pickaxe. His face fell as he stared at it with his stunned, green eyes. "Oops." He said before Petra snickered before she remembered the others.

"Come on. We should probably get back up there, anyways. The guys could come around." She said, turning to leave with Jesse following behind her.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Jesse said as he followed Petra up the steps.

"Yeah," She said, turning her head to face him, "I find it cute that you managed to defeat the Witherstorm, but you still can't remember to use iron for some things." She said, and she was right. She wasn't quite able to count how much gold, redstone and lapis had gone to waste because Jesse forgot to switch tools, and it was a blessing and a curse for Jesse that she couldn't put a number on it.

"Oh, so you think I'm cute, huh?" Jesse teased, making her eyes go wide.

"I did _not_ say you were cute! I find your _actions_ cute." She told him as he laughed.

"That means you think I'm cute! Admit it, you know I'm cute." He jeered again as Petra smirked.

"That's nothing special coming from me, Jesse. _Everyone_ thinks you're cute." She argued while he smirked.

" _Okay_ , then." He said as they entered the same tunnel from before. "So, did you find anything up here?" He asked Petra. The redheaded girl shrugged.

"Just some iron and coal. Nothing special. How about you? Y'know, besides the diamond." She said as Jesse laughed softly.

"Nope. Same as you. But I did find some Redstone… it's just that…." He trailed off and Petra snickered as she pieces together the facts. "But other than that, I'd say it was a good day." He said as they both sat down below the torch. "Maybe we should just completely switch to iron-picks instead of using stone _and_ iron." He said as they rested.

"Maybe." Petra said quietly. They both sat in silence. Petra glanced at Jesse, seeing him playing with some of the dust on the ground as they waited for someone to find them. She grinned softly as she watched him.

She had always liked him, even if it was from a distance at first. When she was a trader, she was always on the run and never got to hang out with him or anyone. Not even the Ocelots. It was during the Witherstorm when they started to cling.

Like most relationships, they had started out as friends, of course. She helped him, he helped her, and they had fun while they were at it. It was no question whether or not he cared about her. He'd saved her a few times too many for her to doubt him at all. But after the Witherstorm, something happened. Their friendship started to grow from its seed into something entirely different.

It began to sprout past its soft shell of its seed, poking its tiny, green head out of the ground as Petra explored her relationship with Jesse. Slowly but surely it was starting to develop. But would Jesse care to help her nurture the plant? Would it ever become a strong, powerful tree like she wanted it to?

"Jesse," She said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Mmm?" He faced her with his small grin. Petra chuckled nervously, trying to get the words out in as painless a process as possible. She wasn't going back. This was it.

"Earlier when I said you were cute, I meant it." She said plainly. She didn't care for the long, dramatic confessions she'd read about it so many books. She just wanted to get straight to it and tell him how she felt.

She watched his face closely. He seemed confused at her words and she knew she wasn't being as quaint as she hoped. She took a short, deep breath and pushed out the nervousness.

"Um… thanks." He said, giving an awkward, cheeky grin.

"Jesse, I mean it. I think you're… really cute." She said again, hoping he'd get the message. He gave a nervous smile, obviously unsure about what to say to that.

"I think you're cute, too, Petra." He said. Petra's smile quickly melted into a dissatisfied frown and she groaned inwardly.

'Seriously, Jesse?!' She thought to herself. She stared Jesse in the eye as he looked back at her with a slightly confused frown as if to ask her if she was alright. Which she wasn't. She didn't want it to come to this, but she knew she was going to have to be specific. Painfully specific.

"Jesse."

"Yes?" She paused, staring into his eyes as he softly grinned.

'Here goes nothing' she thought to herself, hoping her next words wouldn't destroy what they already had.

"I… have a crush on you. I've had it since after the Witherstorm." She finally admitted. That wiped the smile clean off his face as he stared back at her with shock. She frowned up. She'd blown it for sure!

Jesse moved his mouth to say something, but no words came out and he just stared at her. Petra felt her worry getting the upper hand as she thought about the number of reactions that he was about to give. She should've guessed he probably liked someone else. Why not? He _was_ leader of the New Order. What girl _wouldn't_ like him? She'd survived through plenty of coffeehouse encounters herself with gross, lustful men, and she was sure Jesse had, too. But it never actually played across her mind that he might actually _like_ someone back.

But the worry on her face left as she watched a small smirk growing across Jesse's pink face.

"Actually, um… hehe, I have a crush on you, too, Petra. I guess I should've been the, uh, first person to say something, but-" Petra quickly shushed him, putting a finger over his lips before taking his hand.

"It's alright, Jesse. I was scared, too." She said, relieved that he liked her back.

"Man… all those weeks and we're just now telling each other about this." He chuckled, making her laugh as she gazed into his green eyes. They twinkled with joy and peace and she was sure hers were doing the same.

She placed a hand on his cheek, smiling at him as a signal for him to come closer. He grinned and began to lean closer to her so that their foreheads were touching.

"I love you, Jesse." She whispered. The words felt so good rolling out of her mouth in the soft voice. He smiled.

"I love you, too, Petra." He said, leaning closer as they blissfully shut their eyes and-

"Jesse! Petra! We found… you…." At the sound of Lukas's voice, the two quickly pulled apart, their faces hot and red with surprise and embarrassment. Petra clenched her fists as they both stared at the equally bashful blonde.

'So close!' She thought with frustration as Axel and Olivia rushed into the room. It was then Petra realized it was a good idea to take her hand off Jesse's face.

"Oh my gosh…." Olivia gasped, looking at Petra hiding her smile with her hands while Axel sent Jesse a confused look.

"Umm… hey, guys. What's up?" Jesse asked, trying to play cool in front of his friends. How Jesse was actually speaking, Petra did not know. Lukas coughed.

"If you guys were, uh… doing something, we could leave if you-"

"Oh, no. We weren't doing anything." Petra said quickly, standing up and pulling Jesse to his feet. The couple quickly walked to their friends who gave them red-faced looks. For a short while, they just stood there looking at each other. Jesse cleared his throat.

"So… anyone know the way out?" He asked.

"Oh! Right, uh… yeah, let's go." Axel quickly said, the others following him as he lead the way out. Petra glanced at Jesse from behind as they walked and a small grin crossed her face.

She knew she'd get that kiss later.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed that oneshot! Don't forget to review, favorite this story and follow me. Thanks for reading, everyone! Bye! Close it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: G'bye! (closes it)**


End file.
